College Party (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info=Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info=Mikhail Pankavuranov |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= and |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=Margovyan National Pictures |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=March 3, 1993 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=107 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m18.50 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m419,906,774 }} is a 1993 film produced by Pankavuranov Pictures. It is directed by and stars an ensemble cast consisting of , , , , , , , , and . The film follows the story of some of the members of a college fraternity who throws a party at the house of one of the members (Borodin) while his parents are out of the country, with different subplots and storylines all occurring during the party. The film was released on March 3, 1993 and grossed almost m420 million during its seven-week theatrical run. It is eventually followed by College Party 2 (1995), College Party 3: Sorority Power (1998), and College Party 4: The Reunion (2005). Plot Ravil Porkezov ( ), a sophomore music student at Viktoriyovskaya State University, and member of the Sigma Tau Delta fraternity, decided to celebrate the end of the second semester by throwing a frat kegger and has invited all of the members of the frat who could show up in five hours' notice, and their friends from outside the frat (and also from outside the school). Because the frat's leader, senior Tourism student Igor Boskovich ( ) is occupying the frat house to mope about having his heart broken, Ravil decided to hold the party at his parents' mansion in Remontadov, right after learning from his 29-year-old older brother Gavril ( ), who still lives at the house, that their parents are on a week-long business trip "somewhere outside of South America." The first ones to arrive at the party were junior psychology student Anton Rambuvich ( ) and his roommate, junior political science student Olaf Daryanovich ( ), who live in the dorm room right next to Ravil's. Anton reveals that they weren't invited to the party in the first place; they just overheard Ravil talking about the party to his best friend, senior engineering student Matvey Farvanov ( ). Apparently, among the supposed guests in the party is Gavrina Galinova ( ), whom both Anton and Olaf laid eyes on. Ravil agrees for the two to stay, but if Gavrina doesn't show up in an hour, they will have to leave. Lucky for them, Gavrina shows up about five minutes later, along with her roommate, Antonina Gavrilovskaya ( ), Matvey's girlfriend. The next ones to arrive were senior medical students Mark Gregoriyevich ( ) and Alakdan Saratov ( ). Mark and Alakdan weren't members of the Sigma Tau Delta or any fraternity in VSU, but were close friends with Ravil and Matvey, and apparently, Ravil has invited both of them, but they decided to show up for different reasons: Alakdan, who grew up with very strict parents who wouldn't let him go to any house party since high school, has finally achieved freedom after finishing his last semester in medical school and wanted to experience a frat kegger before graduating, and Mark showed up as an act of rebellion towards his controlling and manipulative girlfriend, who has forbidden him to go on guys' night outs or parties ever since they started dating. Mark was gonna decline, but apparently, he caught his girlfriend cheating on him with one of his classmates, so he decided to go to get back at her. More guests have arrived during the party's first hour, including senior Engineering student Dzhokar Tramuvich ( ), one of the members of the frat who initially notified Ravil that he couldn't go because Igor "needed" him as moral support. Dzhokar reveals that he has clearly had enough that he decided to escape the frat house and drive to the party. About a half hour later, senior Architecture student Pyotr Mashkov ( ), another member of the frat who initially told Ravil that he couldn't go, has arrived as well. When Ravil asked him who was left at the frat house, the camera pans to Igor, who is searching the empty frat house for Pyotr and Dzhokar. Meanwhile, Anton decided that he'll take the first sip on the keg, as he claims heavy alcohol intoxication makes him more effective in charming and flirting with women, so he can make a move on Gavrina. However, as the rest of the party helps him onto the keg, he notices that Olaf was already at the table making a move on her. He then drinks half the keg in ten seconds before proceeding with confronting Olaf and making a move on Gavrina. The next person to arrive was sophomore education student Mstislav Grebonov ( ), a member of the frat who also initially notified Ravil that he won't be able to come because of a rehearsal for a university-wide dance competition. However, he reveals that the rehearsal finished early, so he was able to come an hour late. Ravil lets him stay at the party provided that he gives a sample dance performance at any point during the party, to which Mstislav agreed. Then entered junior Fine Arts student Ismail Yobatav ( ), along with his classmate Konrad Pavlov ( ). Upon arriving, Ismail immediately searched for the keg and drank what's left of it, prompting Ravil to refill it with more liquor. Realizing that he has no more in stock, he asked his brother to drive to the nearest convenience store to get some more. Meanwhile, Konrad reveals that Ismail just got dumped by his girlfriend for mere accusations that he was cheating on her. Ismail adds that according to her, her "woman's instinct" has never failed her, after which a flashback to a week earlier was shown, where Ismail was taking the final exam of a major course. After he was finished, he exited the classroom, where his girlfriend Amanda (cameo by ) was waiting for him. She suddenly slaps him in the face, saying that her gut told her that he was seeing someone else in the classroom, which contained 114 men (including himself and the professor administering the test) and one woman, a student whom he described as looking like a deformed . The rest of the party entered during the second hour of the party, at which point Anton and Olaf, both drunken, have started a fight on who will win Gavrina's heart. Meanwhile, Lavrentiya Rondayeva ( ), Mark's girlfriend, enters with Mark's geeky classmate Boris ( ), who was then revealed to be the guy she was cheating with. To make things more interesting, Ravil decides to hide the fact that her estranged and enraged boyfriend Mark is in the party, and is already wasted and flirting with numerous women at the party--in fact, he lies about Mark's whereabouts when she asked him. Meanwhile, a drunken and emotional Ismail starts bumming the party out by telling more "gut instinct" stories about his ex-girlfriend. Konrad decides to remedy this by taking Ismail out of the party and into a strip joint to take his mind off Amanda. However, before they could say goodbye to Ravil, they spotted Amanda making out with the student that looks like a deformed Cortesova. The last person to arrive at the party was Matvey, who was revealed to have bought a 500,000-margot diamond ring, after searching jewelry stores all over town for almost two hours. He then reveals that he was planning on proposing to Antonina during the party, and bought the most beautiful ring he could possibly find to make sure she doesn't say no. However, while Matvey was showing the ring to Ravil, Pyotr and Dzhokar in the mansion backyard, a thief suddenly jumps in, snatches the ring, immediately jumped back out, got in his car and drove away. Matvey quickly jumps out of the yard and pursues the thief by foot. After less than five minutes, he managed to break in to the car and forces the thief to give the ring back. He then forces the thief out of the car, and drives it back to the party. Cast * as Ravil Porkezov * as Matvey Farvanov * as Ismail Yobatav * as Konrad Pavlov * as Mstislav Grebonov * as Anton Rambuvich * as Olaf Daryanovich * as Mark Gregoriyevich * as Alakdan Saratov * as Gavril Porkezov * as Antonina Gavrilovskaya * as Pyotr Mashkov * as Dzhokar Tramuvich * as Igor Boskovich Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)